


Snakes and Fae

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Character Death, Fae & Fairies, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Naga, Near Death, Polyamory, Shipping, Tags TBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Hermitcraft is a place where myth and magic reign alongside the gods of Creation and Destruction- Xisuma and Ex. Anyone who needs to be free from their pasts or have a place where no judgement is given come here, resulting in many different types of magical beings and spirits to come and live in harmony. However, everything does not stay the same forever and an anxious naga named Python divides his friends to the point of war; at least he has his friends Cub and Scar to help him. They’d never be influenced by others’ lies about him. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was barely risen over the edge of the horizon as the hermits stood before a nether portal. Xisuma and his twin stood at the head of the group. Both of the gods donned their usual protective armor, which allowed their massive wings of glowing magic to pass through; Xisuma’s was a soft red and Ex’s was a soft green, which everyone figured was because one could not exist without the other. They were, after all, the gods of Creation and Destruction. They kept the balance of the world.

Python lazily looked around and barely registered Xisuma speaking. He yawned and wanted to stay here to sleep, but jerked when people began entering the portal. Frost still covered the ground and reminded him that he could be hibernating. But, this area of the world was horribly overcrowded with builds so it was time to create a new area- far away from this one. They just had to take the nether to get to it and, despite the 1:8 block ratio, it was still going to be a very, very looong walk.

Well, slither for Python. He was the only naga on the world, which was a plus because he did have a mating season and others of his species nearby would surely lead to fertilized eggs. He couldn’t handle 5 naga babies, which was about how many eggs he laid if unfertilized. He had yet to have any children so knowing how many he laid when he had sex during mating season was his best guess. Most likely the same, however. Logically, he felt he was right.

He shook off his thoughts and followed his friends into the nether, though even the heat rising up from below the bedrock ceiling doing nothing to shake off his chills and exhaustion. Fuck winter. It always made him cold even for hours after he left the area. Taking one last look at the gold farm Xisuma had built earlier that year and allowed everyone to use, Python found himself already behind the massive group. He slithered after his friends and tried to keep the same pace as them.

It was useless. He was tired and had yet to eat anything since waking up, only fueling his constant and growing exhaustion. He had to rush back to catch up with the group multiple times before Xisuma eventually stopped the hermits and walked to Python, wings pulsing with healing magic in case Python needed it.. “Do we need to slow down? You’re struggling…”

“N-no… I’m fine…” Python grinned, though his labored breathing gave him away. Xisuma raised an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head.

“As the god of Creation, I’m making the call and creating a party to help you.” He waved over Scar and Cub, who both flew to him. Both of the ConVex members were faeries. Scar and Cub were small with blue skin, though Cub was smaller and had darker skin. While Scar had white eyes with blue pupils thank to being a Vex based Faerie, Cub had yellow eyes to model after the Evokers he was based from. Both had small wings that flapped rapidly anytime they flew up, though all of that was for show. They flew with magic and hardly touched the ground.

Python whimpered when Cub and Scar grabbed a large blanket from Mumbo- who had taken it from his bag- and forced Python to curl up on it. They grabbed the ends, folded them up, and flew up to carry Python through the nether trek. “You don’t have to do this.” Python yawned softly and flicked the end of his tail.

“Yeah, but you’re an unofficial member of the ConVex. We have to stick together, you know?” Cub smiled down at Python through a small opening in his blanket net. “I’m sure Scar doesn’t mind either, do you?”

“Not at all! We may be small but we’re a lot stronger than you think.” Scar chuckled. Python, despite being tired, decided not to sleep and instead watched the group around him walk through an opening. Grian was flying but that was expected. His had wings almost like a bat with feathers mixed with human arms. This meant he had wings for arms with small claws on the ends so he could grab stuff.

“I’ve never done this before,” Grian muttered, landing and perching on Mumbo’s head. Mumbo, being a demi god, paid no mind to the newfound weight and just kept talking to Zedaph, who happily bounced alongside him and the rest of Team ZIT. Python had to chuckle at the small mining gnome’s, or tommyknocker, height difference compared to the massively tall Mumbo.

Zedaph, Cub, and Scar were all of similar size so it was always funny to see them next to Mumbo. In fact, it was funny to see anyone aside from Xisuma, Ex, and Python himself next to the almost 8 ½ foot tall demigod. Even Grian, who was barely 5ft, was a laugh next to his tall friend.

False floated by, leaving small petals falling down from her trail of magic. She was a typical looking faerie, except in steampunk like attire. Then again, plant faeries were the most common. She landed next to Stress, who looked almost like a humanoid caribou- an Ijiraq. She was more human than beast in appearance, however. That was a plus for Python, whose anxiety often stopped him from making connections with others.

“We’ll be there in about 2 hours. I have spare food if anyone needs some,” Ex muttered out, looking back to the group. “Ask me or Xisuma. Preferably me because I’m better.”

“Shut the hell up.”

* * *

“Welcome to our brand new home!” Grian yelled to the heavens as the group stood in a plains biome. Python flicked his tongue out and shivered at the cooler temperature despite still being wrapped up in his blanket. He jerked when Cub and Scar set him down, allowing him to uncoil and stretch.

“Well, Python. We’re here.” Cub smiled and sat on Python’s tail, leaning against his back. Normally, Python would just slither and knock him off, but that was before he became friends with the two faeries. Now, they sat on him and let him carry them around if they got tired.

“I’m glad. Is there a hot biome around here?” He whined softly. “Maybe a jungle? I need to eat…” His stomach growled, reminding him even more that he needed food.

“We’ll help out!” Scar landed before Python with a smile. “Let’s go find some food!” He glided over to a tree and began working on making a wooden sword from it to slaughter some nearby sheep. Python raised an eyebrow and slithered over to one of the sheep, simply coiling around it and watching in predatorial delight as its movements got weaker and weaker until, finally, it passed due to suffocation.

He looked up and noticed Cub and Scar staring before remembering that no one really observed him eat too often. Anxiety welled up in his chest and he questioned if his friends would still like him after seeing how he killed his prey just for some quick food. “I-I’m so-“

“That’s another way of getting food, if I’m honest.” Cub chuckled. “Eat up, Py man.” He glided over to Scar and talked to his friend while Python ate his first meal in quite a few months.

Now with his belly full, Python made a soft hiss like sound of delight and curled up around himself, watching Cub and Scar talk about building themselves a shared base. It was too cold for Python personally to want to build; he just needed sleep. But, he had no base and therefore no place to do so.

Still, he closed his eyes found himself drifting off. Python was worried that he would be in danger from mobs but his exhaustion was too much. The consequences were now lost on him in his tired state and he fell asleep, his mind too tired to even dream.

He didn’t sleep for long, however. Cub gently shook him and woke him up, squeaking softly when Python opened his mouth in his yawn and showed off his fangs when they unfolded from his mouth. “I… didn’t scare you, did I?” Python sleepily asked. “Sorry. I know my fangs are… well, fangs.”

“N-no! Plenty of us have fangs! Y-yours are just…”

“Big and unexpected.” Scar finished for Cub. He was right. Python’s fangs folded into his mouth until he opened it, in which they unfolded and showed off their massive length and size. Plus, he had venom and anyone on the receiving end of it was sure to pass if they didn’t get the antivenom in time. Anyone unfortunate to be a victim wouldn’t have long to get the antidote either.

“Sorry…” He stifled another yawn and stretched, feeling his elbows and back pop in a feel-good way. “Why’d you wake me up?”

“Well, since you’re so tired, Scar and I have been talking. Why not share a home with us? The beach nearby now has our brand new beach base and I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.” Cub grinned, his small wings fluttering in excitement.

“…” Python couldn’t quite believe it. He was being asked to share a home with the ConVex, his friends. He liked them and they were fairly nice to him. “Uh, sure!” He grinned, noticing Cub and Scar shudder at his fangs now that they had seen exactly how large they were. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Cub gently pat Python, making him squeak in delight. “That’s just you. Come on.” He glided over to the massive beach house nearby. How did they build that do quickly? Or, rather, how long was Python asleep?

He slithered after them and was left in awe at their first base. They got such detailed work done in such a short time? Even the white concrete and stripped birch looked amazing compared to the poppies and other flowers tucked away in flowerpots, some sitting in the widows rather than the white stained glass it had in other areas. Bushes, glowstone, carpet, other varying textures, and even vines made it seem so much better!

“I love this!” He cheered out as he waved his tail. “It’s really amazing, guys!” He slithered his way around the base before noticing a ladder leading down to a room full of magma blocks, stone, and fire. “What is this?”

Scar flew over to him and sat himself on Python’s head. “It’s your room for when you get cold. Winter is still here and it must suck to be woken up from hibernation.” He pat Python. “This is your home, too, after all.”

Python smiled and slithered down into the room, Scar flying up beforehand and allowing the naga to enter. Finding a nice, smooth spot on the stone that was warmed enough by the fire and magma blocks, he curled up and enjoyed the heat seeping into every aspect of his body. He liked this. Maybe winter wouldn’t be so bad if he had a room like this to hibernate in.

Cub floated down into the room, Scar not far behind. Scar began reaching into his bag, speaking with excitement. “We also have a gift for you. You’re an unofficial third member of the ConVex but…” He took out a Vex mask. “Why not become official?” He grinned before Python hugged him and Scar, squeezing tightly.

“I can’t breathe!” Cub squirmed about, whining at the suffocation and kicking softly at his captor.

“P-python! We need a-air!” Scar pushed against Python with his feet and hands, who realized what he was doing let them go. “Oh th-thank god.”

“Sorry. I got excited! I’m so happy to be a ConVex member!” He laughed and put on the mask, excitement bubbling in his chest. “Thank you!” Now happy with his new home and his fellow ConVex, he yawned and rested his head on the stone. It was so nice and made him want to sleep again.

“Sleep well, Python.”

“Don’t worry. I will, Cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod I actually have a chapter that's 2k words.  
It's 2011 words but shush


	2. Chapter 2

Python slept the best he had in a long while- even hibernation included. He woke up feeling absolutely refreshed and surprisingly not the least bit tired. Part of him wanted to try to go back to sleep to see if he’d feel even better but, deep down, he knew Cub or Scar would wake him up if he stayed asleep for too long. So, he begrundingly opened his eyes and lazily looked around his very warm but very comfortable room, eyes falling upon a sheep in a pen. _‘Who left that there?’ _He silently asked himself.

He stretched and let himself fully and slowly uncoil before slithering over to the sheep, reading the sign that had been left for him. _“We figured you might be hungry soon so we caught this sheep for you. -Cub & Scar.”_ Ah, so his friends did this. Figures. They had taken to him fairly well ever since Python had become attached to Cub during the Season 6 skyscraper build. Scar later became as close to Python as Cub was and now they were a trio of best friends rather than a duo of faerie friends.

Deciding to eat the sheep later, he climbed up the ladder and curled around himself up once free from his room; the house wasn’t exactly large compared to Python’s size. He was about 13 feet in length, if he had to take a guess. The house had been designed around Cub and Scar, who were fairly smaller than him. Though, they did take his size into some consideration. That was nice of them.

Some part of Python wanted to say that they were doing this out of pity. That they secretly hated him and just kept him around just because they felt bad for him. They only wanted to use him then toss him aside and… No. He wasn’t going to let his anxiety take over on this one. He had friends and they loved him very much! They cared for him!

Python made his way outside and spotted the duo. They were putting on their Vex masks and snickering mischievously; Scar looked over to Python and grinned with his small fangs showing. “Oh, hey! We were just about to prank the Architech trio. Iskall said they were going to beat us to the ground with profits from a new shop so we have to put them in their place.”

“A prank?” Excitement made Python wave his tail and that made Cub chuckle loudly. “I’m in!” He slithered inside and grabbed his inventory bag, noting how empty it was. “Will they give me materials?” He pondered, coiling around himself a little. Looking towards the storage system they had built, he made his way over and decided to grab food. Cub and Scar always forgot to eat when building or playing pranks. Hell, Python had bring extra food every time they had to build so the two faeries wouldn’t starve thanks to them forgetting to even bring anything!

Python left the house, waving to his friends. “I got us some food so you two can focus on what we need!” He noticed the panicked look on their faces and laughed. “You forgot again?” They sheepishly grinned, confirming Python’s suspicions. “I swear, I’m not always going to be around to remind you! I’m going to have to pack your lunches like moms do!” He cackled.

He stopped and remembered his mom. Nice woman, really. But, he barely knew her before she slithered away and left her new hatchlings to fend for themselves. Like many snakes, naga parents barely got attached to their children and often left them once they hatched. It was a rare occurrence for hatchlings to grow up knowing at least one parent. Python, in all honesty, never wanted to be like that. He never wanted his friends to feel like that. So, he often took care of Cub and Scar so they wouldn’t feel abandoned, left out, or alone. Like he had when he was young.

“Well, let’s go. Mumbo is building a redstone city so I say we build an incoming tsunami!” Cub laughed and dug out a lot of blue wool, blue stained glass, white wool, white terracotta, and various other blue and white blocks. “Scar’s the guy for organics so we’ll just make the basic shape while he works behind us. Sound good, Py?”

“Sounds good! Do I need to grab dirt?” Scar shook his head and showed off the massive amounts of dirt in his bag. “Sweet! Let’s get going!” His friends picked him up and gently carried him to a floating ocean base that had a red and white theme going, as well as quite the amount of redstone blocks and a few farms. They set him down on the edge and the trio got to work, sliding their Vex masks over their faces with glee.

* * *

Python yawned loudly and laid his head on the sun warmed wool. The tsunami was finally done; it had taken over 5 hours and loomed over Mumbo’s build threateningly. Below, the mentioned hermit slept quietly in his afk box, unaware of the massive wave of various materials right before him. “How do you think he’ll react?” Python asked Scar, who landed next to him.

“Don’t know.” Rockets fired off and they spotted Iskall flying by with his brand new mending elytra, courtesy of Tango’s shop. The human gasped and flew down to Mumbo’s afk box, breaking it open and shaking his friend awake. Python was too far away to hear what they were saying but the look on their faces was worth it. Mumbo was completely shocked and was yelling something about the trio, who had hidden themselves amongst the “spray” of the wave.

“Think it’s time to go?” Cub grabbed a blanket and Python slithered onto it, the chill of winter making him too tired to want to be carried in his usual way, which was both supporting him via looping his arms over them. “Yeah, Py’s cold,” Cub chuckled out.

“Alright. Score one for the ConVex! Come on, Py!” Scar and Cub picked up the blanket and took their friend home. The blanket was awfully warm, reminding Python that they had magma blocks wrapped in it before to make sure it didn’t get cold. That was very nice of them, in Python’s opinion. He was glad he had such good friends in the ConVex. They cared for him and he cared for them, no matter how much his mind wanted to convince him otherwise. He had friends.

He had friends who he goofed off with for the next few days. They added onto their beach house and Scar had to watch Python eat at least once, saying that it was amazing how Python’s jaw could open that wide. Otherwise, nothing of real notice happened. Mumbo took down the prank and found an Evoker inside, who summoned countless amounts of vex and made Mumbo flee a few times before Grian had to take it down at a distance. That had been Cub’s idea and it was brilliant.

Of course, now that it was known it was the ConVex who had pranked them, it had been only a matter of time before retaliation was given. That’s why Python wasn’t surprised to see a massive tower of water, stone, and terracotta outside of his base. However, he was surprised at slithering over a hidden tripwire and getting pulled up into the sky via an elevator. Gripping tightly to the slabs below him, he screamed upon hearing explosions and seeing Iskall, who had been in the process of building.

“S-shit! It’s not done yet!” Iskall jumped next to Python as the elevator jerked up and down randomly, both trying their best to stay upright. Well, Iskall was. Python was on the edge of a panic attack, nearby explosions in the water column blinding him and drowning out every other sound. He was in danger! His body screamed that he was in danger and doomed to die! His body took over his logical mind!

Someone touched him. Someone grabbed his shoulder and yelled something. They were going to hurt him! They would hurt him and hurt Cub and hurt Scar and destroy everything he loved and and and and- He opened his mouth wide and unfolded his fangs, striking quickly.

Fangs met flesh and venom was injected into whoever had grabbed him. A scream and jerk away later, Python was able to regain his senses. Iskall was laying before him, putting pressure on a wound near his neck. “I-iskall… I’m so-“

“Don’t waste time apologizing! Help me to Xisuma!” Iskall groaned and got up, setting some obsidian down to stop the machine. “H-hurry. This shit acts fast!” The human was right; Python’s venom normally killed within the hour, making it great for defense against threats but horrible for the friends who’d never hurt him! He whimpered and picked Iskall up, the other already looking a little pale.

The elevator had to be at least 15 blocks high but Iskall needed help as soon as possible! Taking a deep breath, Python threw himself off the edge and grunted when he hit the ground. Despite wanting to go back and sleep off his new pain, he began slithering towards the “Gods Tower,” as many called Xisuma’s base, which was shared with Evil Xisuma.

It was a long trip for the naga, who was one of the slower hermits simply thanks to how he was physically built. Still, he knew he had to get there in time. “Iskall!” Iskall groaned, shuddering at the venom coursing through his veins. “Come on… Please, message Xisuma!” The other only groaned again. The venom was acting faster than Python ever imagined it would. Was it because he’s human?

Shaking off his thoughts, he spotted a familiar satyr. “Joe!” Joe looked to Python and waved before noticing Iskall in his arms. “P-please! Help!” Joe ran forward and took Iskall from Python, who suddenly realized that he was crying. He gripped his arms and sobbed softly, slowly laying on the ground and questioning if Iskall would make it.

So little time had passed but Iskall was in such a horrible state that Python was sure he’d be responsible for one’s death. In his state, Python began to ignore the pings of the communicator chat being spammed with concerned messages. Well, he hoped they were concerned and not wanting him dead.

* * *

“Like hell it was an accident! He had to be pissed that Iskall was pranking him!” Python flinched at Ren’s voice in the other room. “Does he even understand that he’s just doomed Iskall to suffer?!”

“Now, Ren-“

“Shut the hell up for once, Mumbo!” Grian spat at his friend, hate in his screeching voice. “How can you think he’s innocent? He has to open his mouth pretty far to even get his fangs out! It had to be on purpose!”

“Okay, I know we’re all confused and worried, but let’s not argue,” Xisuma pleaded.

Python whimpered and adjusted himself around Iskall, who was barely clinging to life no matter how many healing potions Joe gave him. It wasn’t looking good at all and the server was now divided. Like the civil war in Season 6, they all had a stubborn stance on where they were; unlike the civil war, this was serious. This was about a dying man.

“Alright. Anyone who is delusional and thinks Python is innocent, go with Xisuma. Anyone who knows Python did this as retaliation for a prank, come with me!” Evil Xisuma hissed out, allowing the room to shuffle towards their respective sides. Curious- and also worried- Python peeked into the room by opening the birch door a little.

Xisuma, Mumbo, Zedaph, Tango, Impulse, Joe, Cleo, Keralis, Cub, and Scar were together in their belief that this had all been an accident and the antivenom Joe had gathered earlier would help Iskall and bring an end to this. However, Grian, Stress, False, Ren, and Doc were with Evil Xisuma, holding murderous glares and glancing towards the door. Python squeaked and slithered back over to Iskall, gently shaking him. “Come on…! I don’t want to be a killer!”

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and jerked, another covering his mouth to stop him from screaming. A soft voice whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. “Shh. Xisuma told us to run with you while they’re arguing.” That was Cub! He darted his eyes to whoever had covered his mouth and saw Scar! He wanted to scream and hug them. Yell about how he never meant to hurt anybody.

Cub took out some form of green sphere that pulsed with magic. “X gave this to us. One time use. This lets us teleport out of here.” He pressed a hand to it. “Just put your hand on it and we’ll be safe.” Python nodded and both he and Scar joined Cub’s place on the device. “Don’t worry, Python. We’ll keep you safe.

Python let the device take them near the edge of the area they were allowed to build in, or the world border. The group went to work right away, setting up base and knowing that they would have to step away from the border within the next day or so. The hermits against Python would surely come looking there for him as one of the first places they searched.

This wasn’t a life Python really wanted, if he was honest. This was far from. But, he had his friends by his side and half of the hermits vouching for his innocence. Things would be alright, even if his anxiety said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT 2.2 WORDS????  
AM EXCITE CUZE LONG CHAPTERS


	3. Chapter 3

Three days seemed like a fairly long time when you were hiding from danger. Or had it been more? Honestly, Python couldn’t tell. The ConVex trio had gathered themselves underground and about two hundred blocks away from the world border. It was too deep to tell the time of day and clocks rarely helped due to Python always forgetting that they existed. At least there was lava for him to rest near.

Speaking of lava, Python grabbed a bucketful from a nearby lava pool and squeaked when he saw some diamonds under it before the rest of the lava covered it back up. “…Well, now I _have _to get it.” He chuckled and closed off some of the dangerous substance, quickly mining out an eight vein and climbing back up, blinking upon hearing a voice.

That wasn’t Cub or Scar… He whimpered and slithered into a dark spot of the cave, watching Grian stalk by with a grimace of pain on his face. He was clutching a wound on his side, which bled more than Python was comfortable with. “Iskall’s almost dead and Cleo decides to fucking attack me?!” Grian spat out, leaning against a wall before perking up upon seeing the area Python had mined out.

The grin the cryptid gave sent shivers down Python’s spine, making him have to stifle a squeak. “I think I found our killer…” He looked around, large eyes scanning the dark as Python tried to stay as still as possible to look like a rock. Grian took a few steps towards Python before collapsing and grunting in what was clearly pain. Going against his best judgement, Python slithered out and took out a health potion- he always kept a few in case a zombie or creeper got too close for comfort. “Need this?”

Grian looked up and growled, struggling to get up before collapsing again. Python gently set the potion in his hands and curled around him, Grian’s cold body making him shudder; he must have been bleeding for a while for his body to cool down that much. “Please. Drink that.” Grian glared up at him but another movement made him quickly chug it down thanks to the pain.

As Grian’s wound mended, Python gently picked him up and carried him closer to the lava pool; he could see the fear flash in the man’s eyes and realized something. “Oh, no, no, no, no! I’m not going to put you in _lava!_ That’d be cruel! Such a horrible way to go…” He set Grian down and curled back around him, leaving enough uncovered to warm him. “You’re so cold… You probably lost a lot of blood.” They were both silent for a while before Python spoke. “What happened?”

“I got into an argument with Cleo and threatened her a lot. She took me up on one of my bluffs and attacked me. Bitch used her ghoul powers to straight up wither away part of me.” He shuddered, making Python curl around him a little tighter. “I swear to the gods, I’ll kill her when I get bac-“

Python flicked his tongue out, hitting Grian in the face a little. Both stared at each other before Python did it again. Goodness, he had been holding that back for a while! Grian laughed suddenly, making the naga jump and almost fall into the lava. “Okay, okay. I’ll calm down,” Grian chuckled out. “That sure as hell broke the tension.”

He looked back to the row of torches he had set down on his way there. “…I’ll put up more torches so people think this area is already explored.”

“Why? Aren’t you angry that I’ve almost killed Iskall?” Python worried that this was some ploy; something to lead the others to him. “He’s your best friend, after all.”

“Python… Would a killer give me a health potion despite me wanting him dead?” Grian sighed and stood up. “Maybe Mumbo’s right. This was all an accident. But…” He turned and began walking before looking back at Python with a hard glare. “If Iskall dies, I know you’re still to blame. Accident or not.” He took off and flew from the cave after setting down a few torches.

Python gulped and looked to his lava bucket, then back to where Grian had disappeared off to. “…Well, I guess all I can do is hope for the best…”

* * *

Python curled up on some cold stone, flicking his tongue out as Scar came back from a resource gathering session. His stomach growled, reminding him that regular food such as golden carrots did little to sate his hunger. He needed something larger, like a pig or sheep. Hell, he was hungry enough to want to eat a polar bear! Made sense. He was nearing his heat and was supposed to be still hibernating. His body needed the food to function.

“Hey, I got us some beetroot from a nearby village above ground!” Scar set it down and grabbed some bowls. “Beetroot soup, anyone?” Python could only shrug in response, mind still thinking about his encounter with Grian almost a week ago. Was Iskall still alive? Was he still suffering? Would Grian come after him if the antivenom didn’t work? He could only sigh and lay his torso down, exhaustion taking over every part of his body. “Is everything okay, Py?”

“Yeah,” he lied. “Just thinking if Iskall is okay or not. I didn’t mean to hurt him…” He sighed again and curled his tail over part of his face. Part of him questioned why Scar and Cub wanted to help him. He was a killer, for the gods’ sake! And one of those gods was after him! Anxiety welled up in his chest and made him bury his face further into his tail as his body shook. “I don’t want to be a killer, guys.”

Two hands were placed on each shoulder, making him tense up. He peeked out and spotted his friends smiling at him in a comforting way, though that did little to help his anxiety. “It’s okay, Python. You’re not one. Iskall will pull through, I’m sure of it!” Cub smiled, though Python adjusted himself and shook both of them off.

He hadn’t told his two friends about meeting Grian or helping him; he didn’t want high tensions between the people who were helping him. He didn’t want any of this, anxiety only making him curl up entirely around himself and instincts screaming at him to make a nest from blankets and spare clothes to hide in.

“…Py-“ Python only hissed softly at Scar and curled up even further, tears forming in his eyes. “…Need us to leave you alone for a while?”

“If you… well, don’t mind.” He waited until Scar and Cub could be heard shuffling away and closing the door. He was putting them in danger, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he just… Dooming them to suffer? Like Iskall did? Python yawned and decided that he needed actual food to clear his mind. Hunger made him almost want to vomit- or was that the anxiety over how well Cub and Scar were treating him?

He got up after a few minutes and slithered towards their hidden door yet froze when he heard Cub and Scar talking to each other in hushed, hurried whispers. He started to slither away; he shouldn’t pry- “Iskall isn’t getting any better. We have to do _something _when he dies. Python is probably going to be on trial for killing a man!” That was Cub talking.

“…We have to turn him in.” Scar’s voice made Python’s heart stop and his blood run cold. “I mean, there’s a reward for him and… What if… What if he really _did _mean to hurt Iskall?” Python heard the tell tale sound of skin hitting skin and realized that Cub must have slapped Scar. A small thud only a moment later meant someone must have hit the ground- probably Scar.

“Don’t you dare say that about Python! You and I _know _it was an accident caused by the retaliation prank!” Cub’s voice was thick with angers and hisses. “Iskall himself had said it wasn’t finished, according to Python!”

“What if he’s lying, Cub? We have to think of ourselves a bit!” Scar growled loudly, the ruffling of fabric making Python assume he was dusting off his clothes. “He’s a danger to us!”

Python didn’t bother to hear the rest. He just slithered away and began making his way to above ground. If Scar really did think he was a killer… Well, he’d turn himself in. That way that greedy, selfish, vex _bastard _wouldn’t get it. He made a mistake, trusting Scar. He was never as close to Python as Cub was. Maybe he was jealous?

…Maybe he was angry for Python putting them in danger; that certainly seemed like it. Maybe he was just… Well, Python certainly couldn’t read minds. He wished he could figure out why Scar thought he was guilty. With a final tongue flick back in the direction of their expertly hidden base, he slithered up and looked around. He needed to be alone- for Cub _and _Scar. He needed them to be safe and, if that meant he’d hang for a crime he didn’t meant to commit, then so be it. A bitter part of him hoped Scar would regret his words when he saw the naga hanging at the gallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Trying to get back into this.


	4. Chapter 4

Python squeaked in content as he finished off the pig he had managed to capture. That had taken him a hot minute to chase down but he figured he might as well capture his own last meal rather than have it fed to him in jail. …Was he even going to a jail? Or was he going to hang as soon as he was found by those against him? Would they even go that route or was he going to die by the blade? Or worse, trident? Doc was a man to be feared and he was against the naga, no doubt about that.

If Doc found him, he’d surely be dead. Then again, was that such a bad thing? Doc would make the process quick and nearly painless; he was efficient, Python had to give him that. It was probably his best bet if Doc was the one to find him. Or maybe False. She was strong and hated people suffering for too long.

Was she even against him? God, it had been long enough for Python to not remember who was friend or foe. …Then again, Scar _had _been a friend, or rather a foe disguised as one. That thought alone made Python hiss softly, tongue flicking out and tail tip twitching.

“Python?” He jumped a little in place, turning his head to see Mumbo walking to him, sword in hand. How did he not notice the hermit nearby? “What are you doing out here?” Oh, thank the gods. Mumbo was a sensible man and was probably on his side, letting Python drop his guard.

“I… I needed some fresh air,” Python lied. He surely didn’t want anyone going after Scar. If Cleo could hurt Grian like she had back then… There was no telling what people would do to Cub or Scar, depending on their standpoint with the entire ‘Python almost killed Iskall’ ordeal.

“Where’s Scar? Or Cub? We just assumed they fled with you.”

A lump formed in Python’s throat, making him want to puke up the pig he had just eaten. “Uhm… Don’t know,” He muttered out. Wasn’t a full lie. Were they looking for him? Or did Scar manage to convince Cub that Python was guilty and would let the others handle him? Did they even care anymore?

It was a shame, really. Python cared for them both and imagined spending his heat cuddled up to them and waiting for it to be over. Maybe some smooches here and there to sate his need for a mate. _God_, he was getting too ahead of himself. That part of his life was over, buried underground where the fae were hiding.

“…So, they’re not with you?” Python shook his head in response to Mumbo, whimpering when he saw the demigod adjust the sword in his hand. “I’m sorry, Python. But Grian’s right. I’ve gone over it in my head too many times to count. This _wasn’t _an accident.” He charged before Python could react properly, the naga moving out of the way just in time, albeit messily. “This is for the best, Python!”

Mumbo lifted a hand and let redstone colored magic glow at his feet then overtake him, wings of energy much like Xisuma’s forming as he flew up quickly and divebombed towards Python. Python coiled himself up before using his gathered energy to leap out of the way, rolling a little before slithering as fast as he could. Yeah, he was slow normally but he certainly could be fast when in danger.

Why couldn’t he be this fast when Iskall was dying in his arms?! Then maybe Iskall wouldn’t be almost dead! He quickly dove into a hole and found himself cornered, so he coiled up as tightly as he could and hissed at Mumbo. Mumbo growled but clearly realized that he cornered a dangerous beast who could kill him with a single bite. How quick that would be… Python was sure neither of them wanted to know.

Mumbo turned and walked away, leaving Python on his own. He waited for what seemed like ages, finally uncoiling himself and slithering out to see that it had become night. He needed to shelter. He had left without any weapons or armor; if he wasn’t careful, he’d get killed.

With that, he curled back up into his hole and covered the opening with dirt, resting his body against itself and yawning. It’d be a long night sleeping on the ground, that much was for sure.

* * *

Why did he flee from Mumbo? Why did he not allow the hermit to just kill him? Python only blinked in a silent response to his own questions and slithered amongst the trees, dodging skeletons taking shelter and using his size to knock them to the ground. After using his tail to throw a creeper into a tree, the mobs began to leave him alone.

He silently grabbed some branches from nearby trees in the roofed forest biome he had managed to wander into, instinct making him want to eat and nest. But, he knew he couldn’t stay in one place very long. Doing so was dangerous and likely to get him killed; he guessed sheer survival instinct was making him flee when he clearly deserved to be captured and to rot for hurting Iskall.

Python slithered between the trees and over roots until he spot a almost too small cave that lead to nowhere, recalling that Grian had once talked about making a base out of a cave like that. If he could block up two of the three entrances, it’d make a perfect hiding spot and he could just dig his way in and out when he needed to eat. People rarely built out this far unless they had a secret project or the main area was crowded, which often took months to occur. He’d be safe enough to make a temporary nest.

He got to work quickly, feeling the fleeting heat of the setting sun hit him. He needed to be ready before nightfall to avoid mobs; Python wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of dying to a random creeper or not so friendly zombie. He set his gathered branches down, used some wood nearby to make a stone pickaxe, shovel, axe, and sword, covered up all entrances, and got to work. He found coal quickly- thank the gods- and lit up his new home. It wasn’t… well, much, but it’d do.

Python yawned and curled up on his piss poor excuse of a nest; it wasn’t anything like he’d normally build. Hell, last time his heat came around, he stole all of Wels’s and Jevin’s clothes _plus _some branches and flowers just to nest with. But… Now he couldn’t do that. Were his old friends even on his side anymore?

He questioned who was even with him anymore. …Then again, he had been questioning himself a lot. Maybe his anxiety was getting the better of him? It had been at an all time high since he had to flee his home and friends. It surprised him that he had yet to have a panic attack.

Maybe he should just sleep. He was prone to overthinking too much and sleep could very well help that. With that, he closed his eyes and counted to one hundred in his head, only getting halfway there before sleep claimed him.

* * *

“He _has _to be nearby…” Python stirred softly upon hearing voices above ground. “There’s broken branches along the path. I think he’s nesting.” _Shit. _Who found him? He stayed as still as possible, a lump forming in his throat as soon as he realized it was Scar and Cub talking. They _had _been looking for him, though it was most likely in a ‘we’re going to kill him’ way.

“His heat is near. Of course he’s nesting.” One of them was heard landing and walking around- an action the fae rarely did. “We have to find him before the others do.”

“And what if they already have?” Another one of them landed, both walking around in what was most likely an attempt to find the slightly cramped home Python had created for himself. Fear made Python’s tail flick and made him bare his fangs out of instinct, body ready to bite intruders and give them a nasty dose of venom.

“Then we take him back.” The movement stopped. “I hear something.” Python stifled a whine of distress as dirt began to break above him. They were mining through! Oh, god. He was going to have to bite them if they even made one move towards him. He was vulnerable and, honestly, absolutely terrified. He could feel the rare panic attack coming on and tried to control his breathing, though that didn’t seem to be feasible.

Cub mined through right as Python curled up and began to sob loudly, body shaking and breathing too fast for Python to even register that he was, in fact, actually breathing. Someone leaped down and began approaching him, though slowly and with soft clicking noises to try to gain Python’s attention.

“You’re having a panic attack…” Scar muttered to him, making Python jerk his gaze to the now terrified looking vex. “Don’t bite me!” He scrambled back, guilt pooling in the pit of Python’s stomach. His friends were _scared _of him and what he could do when panicking. They were scared of his animalistic side. The part he couldn’t fully contain.

“I-I’m sorry…” Python managed to sputter out. He had no idea how loud or soft he was nor if Cub and Scar even heard him but he did manage to say it and that was a win in his book. “I-iskall…”

A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Cub’s soft voice sent shivers down his spine. “It’ll be okay…” Scar approached Python once more and grabbed his hands, rubbing them with his thumbs; he was so small compared to Python, only about the length of his torso. He could easily be killed by Python’s venom. He would be killed and Cub would hate him and everyone would know he’s a murderer and-

_No. _He wasn’t going to allow himself to fall into those thoughts again; Python refused to allow his anxiety win this battle, even if it seemed lost. _Deep breath in… And slow out… _Python repeated this a few times, aware of Scar and Cub slowly getting closer and trying to ease his tense body- it was starting to cramp up. “I-I’m… I’m going to b-be okay…?” Python didn’t like the infliction he gave at the end of that, he was questioning himself, but he was going to pick his battles.

“Y-yeah. It’ll be fine…” Scar floated up to Python’s eye level before hugging him. “I’m so sorry.”

“…F-for?”

“I… wanted to turn you in for the reward money and… I think you heard me saying that before Cub chewed some sense into me. That’s why you left, wasn’t it?” Scar pulled away, tears pooling in his green eyes. “I’m sorry for ever thinking you were a killer!” Python lifted a hand- albeit, shakily- and set it on Scar’s cheek. Scar stared at him with wide eyes before Python gently planted a kiss to his forehead to calm him.

Scar chuckled softly and hugged Python again, Cub floating into view with a soft smile. “So, you forgive him?”

“I do. As long as… well, never mind.” He had to stop his thinking that everyone was against him. If these two really wanted to turn him in, they wouldn’t play games; the ConVex never did. “I… I assumed Scar would convince you to hate me and let me die… But together… We can just hide until Iskall is better and tells everyone that this was all a mistake!”

Scar and Cub looked to each other, then Python, then away. “Uhm…” Cub started. “Iskall…” Dread made Python’s heart drop and his blood freeze. “He… died last night.”


End file.
